


Guardians at the Gate

by rowx3yourships



Series: Time Sends off the Past and Welcomes the Future [3]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alien Planet, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Attempted Kidnapping, Black Markets, Found Family, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Liu Yang Yang is a Little Shit, M/M, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mild Language, Moon Taeil is So Done, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Qian Kun is a Stressed Dad, Spaceships, Suh Youngho | Johnny is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowx3yourships/pseuds/rowx3yourships
Summary: “You have to swear you won’t go running off somewhere. And I mean it, Yangyang. The trader’s market is not a playground or such for you to wander around in.” Kun stared at Yangyang, trying to make sure the youngest understood.Yangyang nodded, rolling his eyes. “I know. You’ve said that a million times. Ten only said it a few hundred times. I get it. Now are we going or what?”Kun sighed, the idea of a tracker crossing his mind again. “Let’s go. There’s not too much on our list. Most of the tokens are for Ten and Guanheng and the ship. We just have a couple stops.” Kun absently gathered his things, making sure he had his translator collar connected with his comm set up and checking the hidden pockets for the phaser and a few other things that were technically illegal but he refused to enter the market without.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, platonic wayv ensemble
Series: Time Sends off the Past and Welcomes the Future [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787971
Kudos: 39





	Guardians at the Gate

**Author's Note:**

> _[ title is taken from Audiomachine's song of the same name - although i'm not completely happy with it ]_
> 
> two updates in one day? ... i know - it's exciting :)
> 
> this story ended up being multi-chaptered (while the rest of this series are one-shots) ... so hopefully i can get the next chapter(s) written and posted for you all quickly
> 
> please be safe and kind to each other and yourselves ...

“You have to swear you won’t go running off somewhere. And I mean it, Yangyang. The trader’s market is not a playground or such for you to wander around in.” Kun stared at Yangyang, trying to make sure the youngest understood. 

Yangyang nodded, rolling his eyes. “I know. You’ve said that a million times. Ten only said it a few hundred times. I get it. Now are we going or what?”

Kun sighed, the idea of a tracker crossing his mind again. “Let’s go. There’s not too much on our list. Most of the tokens are for Ten and Guanheng and the ship. We just have a couple stops.” Kun absently gathered his things, making sure he had his translator collar connected with his comm set up and checking the hidden pockets for the phaser and a few other things that were technically illegal but he refused to enter the market without.

“Are you sure I can’t have a phaser? Since the market is so dangerous, as you both say.”

“No, you don’t know how to use one, and besides, they’re technically illegal to be openly carried on Dlanh. And you don’t want to have Sentries chasing you.”

Yangyang crossed his arms with a huff, muttering under his breath. “You have one.”

Kun closed his eyes for a moment, taking a breath. Hopefully they could all get what they need today and leave for Nesyll before the first sundown. Because if they stayed on Dlanh for too much longer, he might seriously lock Yangyang in a storage closet with soundproof walls.

“I have a permit, and I’m not openly carrying it. There’s a difference. Now come on.” 

After stepping off the ship, Kun turned to lock up the gate, ensuring the ship would stay locked and safe while they were all away. He turned back to Yangyang with a motion before starting off down the docking thoroughfare. The traffic wasn’t as heavy around the section they were docked, but Kun wasn’t willing to let Yangyang get too far away from him.

“Stay close, we’re going into the center of the market and then we’ll work our way back. Don’t take anything from anyone. Keep your hands closed by your side.” Kun leaned close, lowering his voice as they walked towards the gates of the city. He smiled to himself, seeing the excitement on Yangyang’s face. He remembered the first time he came to Dlanh and the traders market, and he could recognise the same expression on Yangyang’s face.

After walking through the gates of the city, Kun was struck again with how loud and packed the city was. He kept a hand on Yangyang’s arm, guiding him over to the walkway in the direction of the center of the traders market. He could tell that the youngest was excited and likely a little overwhelmed. Street peddlers were shouting their wares while others tried to draw people to other places for food or entertainment or some more unsavory activities. 

One of the street women jumped in front of them, her attention on Yangyang. “You’re a pretty little thing. Would you like to see some tricks?” The woman reached out with a hand with tentacled fingers.

Yangyang jumped back, glancing at Kun with wide eyes. He stepped closer with a smile at the woman, subtly shifting Yangyang away from her. “We have a meeting. We’ll be back tomorrow if you wait. You’re at the Sea Queen, right?” He winked, giving her a bright smile at her nod before stepping around her, being careful to avoid the tails that peeked from the bottom of her dress.

Kun pulled Yangyang along, rushing past and quickly taking several quick turns. He stopped outside a familiar shop, taking a breath before turning to Yangyang and raising a finger. “Our first stop. Don’t speak or touch anything, and stay behind me. They have the best deal for the things we need here, but the shop owner is a bit of an ass.”

Yangyang nodded and Kun opened the door, stepping inside. The heat was oppressive and it felt like the very air was closing in on him. He hated stopping here, but they needed more disposable rations.

Kun walked up to the long counter in the back of the shop, pressing a smile onto his face. The Dlarkian owner grunted at him in response. “What do you want, hairless?”

“You know me, Yzbao. I sent the order half a quarter parsec ago. How long has the  **_Vision_ ** been doing business with you?” Kun didn’t let his frustration show on his face, ignoring the harshness of the alien in front of him. Dlarkians are such trouble to work with, especially since none of his people were even somewhat close to their species standards.

The shop owner grunted again and turned to shuffle through the door behind him. Kun glanced behind him and mentally sighed seeing Yangyang standing behind him without getting into trouble. 

Yzbao walked back through the door with a parcel, dropping it on the counter between them. “Where is the payment?”

Kun stepped closer and unwrapped the parcel, checking the contents before nodding. He pulled out a purse of tokens and counted out the promised price before handing it over to the shop owner. “That’s all of it. I’ll send our next order when we need anything again.” The shop owner just grunted and Kun nodded, picking up the parcel and turned to walk out of the shop, nudging Yangyang along with him.

Once they were outside the shop, Kun sighed and motioned to Yangyang. “Let’s put this in the spacial carrier.” After dropping the parcel into the spacial carrier and closing the seals, Kun nodded. “Three more stops. Let’s go.” He motioned off farther into the market.

~*~

“Okay, this is our last stop. The shop owner is a friend of ours. While his shop is safer, be careful and try not to touch anything. He has some dangerous things in his shop as well.”

Kun pulled the door open, pushing Yangyang into the shop before him. Once inside he took a deep breath of the filtered air. He glanced around for a moment before smiling and walking over to the counter set up along the side of the shop. He smiled at the two people standing at the counter who he had long since befriended. “Hey Taeil, Johnny.” Kun gently pushed Yangyang into the shop towards the counter, not wanting to let him out of his sight.

“Kun! You have a new one!” 

Kun rolled his eyes at Johnny’s outburst. “Shut up. I would have left your ass back on Tarlink if I knew the trouble you would cause.”

Johnny smirked leaning against the counter, ignoring the glare from Taeil. “But you didn’t.”

“Speaking of Tarlink, I heard that one of yours is exiled there. The big one? With the weird name?” 

Kun raised an eyebrow at Taeil’s comment. “Lucas?”

“That’s not a weird name. It’s not that different from mine.” Johnny huffed, causing the other two to laugh. 

“Yangyang, don’t touch anything. I told you that.” Kun frowned as he caught sight of the boy wandering off towards a shelf near the back of the store before turning back to the other two. “He’s exiled to Tarlink? Do you know why? Or when it happened? The last time I saw or heard from him was when he got off here.”

Taeil shook his head with a frown. “I don’t know, sorry.”

Kun nodded with a small sigh before turning to Johnny with a raised eyebrow. “But what are you doing here, Johnny? I thought you had set up on Uzae.”

Johnny shrugged with a lazy sort of grin. “Jaehyun said he had some business here. So I left Mark in charge of taking orders for the shop, which I realize is probably a giant mistake, and we came here. I have a tent in the far west corridor so I can make the trip at least worth a bit in return.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re  _ here _ loitering in my shop and scaring off my customers.” Taeil huffed, walking around the counter to hit Johnny on the arm. 

A voice suddenly spoke up behind Kun, causing him to jump slightly, spinning around to see Donghyuck laughing. “You know your newest child just wandered outside, right? And I overheard from one of the bars out in the scrubs that the Architects of Life have been picking up new  _ recruits _ .” 

Kun cursed under his breath, spinning to the door. “I swear, I am putting a tracker in his skin and attaching a damn leash to him. Where did you see him headed?”

Donghyuck grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “What are you going to give me?”

“Donghyuck tell him or I’ll kick your ass and you won’t be allowed back, even if you have the Sentries chasing you.” Taeil frowned at the younger, taking a step closer. 

“Okay okay.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes dramatically. “I would have told you anyways. The Architects of Life are all pompous assholes.” He shrugged before pointing off towards the left. “It looked like he was heading towards the weapons district.”

Kun cursed again. “He is trying to get himself killed. And when I catch him, I will do it myself.”

Johnny laughed, shaking his head and shifting to stand straighter again. “No you won’t. You are too soft on all your kids. But let’s go, I’ll help you find him. You might need my help. Especially if he makes it to the weapons district.”

“Go try to catch him, Hyuck. He’s new here and you know how to take care of yourself.” There was a hint of worry in Taeil’s voice and Kun turned back to smile at him. “If you find him and get him back here safe then I’ll let you have the shadows key.”

Kun raised an eyebrow at Taeil’s words, watching as Donghyuck nodded before rushing out the door. “And you say I spoil my kids.”

“You need all the help you can get, Kun. And as much of a pain as the kid is, there is no arguing the brat knows his way around the market.” Taeil’s voice was soft, and it was obvious that he cared about the younger. “But get out before your brat can wander too far.”

“Thanks.” Kun said with a smile before rushing out the door and turning in the direction that Donghyuck had said Yangyang went, muttering to himself. “I swear he will be the death of me one of these days. Why do I even keep him around?”

He heard Johnny chuckle from beside him and turned to see the other man grinning at him. “You love the kid, just admit it. But let’s split up. Your comm link hasn’t changed, right?” Kun shook his head and Johnny nodded. “Good. If I find him, I’ll send you an alert. Let me know if you catch him too. And don’t kill the kid when we get him back.”

Kun huffed a small laugh, turning to look around the market street again. “No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ i don't own any of the wayv/nct members - this is just fiction ]
> 
> the names of the other planets / such are taken from an original work of mine so if they are copies / such - it is an honest coincidence ... also there's no honorifics with this au b/c it's in space :)
> 
> thank you all so much for your interest in this au thus far - please let me know if there's anything you're curious about / would like to see / etc


End file.
